Synthetic Kind of Love
by GalaMD
Summary: Traición y salvación hechas carne. De cualquier modo, ella representaba su condena.


**Fandom: **Battlestar Galactica (2003)

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Galactica les pertenece a Ronald Moore y Glen Larson, jefazos del cotarro, pero creo que todo el cast y crew volcaron tanto de sí mismos en realizar la serie (y ni siquiera he terminado de verla) que se adueñaron sin quererlo un poquito de ella. Incluyendo Bear McCreary *bows to his awesomeness* . El Título ha sido extraído de la canción "One More Robot" de The Flaming Lips, que no sé si serán famosos en el mundo entero, pero estaban recogidos en un fanmix dedicado al pairing xD y creo que las lyrics son perfectas.

**Rating:** R?

**Spoilers: **2ª temporada.

**Género:** Romance. Drama.

**Pairing:** Gaius Baltar/Caprica Six

**Dedicatoria:** A James Callis y Tricia Helfner por fascinarme desde su primera escena. Soo twisted. A todos las fangirls y el fanboy paciente que me recomendaron una y otra vez que viera la serie. Por su perseverancia y paciencia, por animarme incluso cuando sólo despotricaba contra la primera parte de la miniserie xDD Gracias, les debo una! A musgui en especial, porque creo que es la única a la que le interesa *algo* este pairing xDDD Ya vendrán tiempos mejores

**Resumen: **_Traición y salvación hechas carne. De cualquier modo, ella representaba su condena._

**SYNTHETIC KIND OF LOVE**

_Lying down I whisper you can stay.  
Why can't everything just go my way?_

Caught in this trap, you sneer as I fall.  
My list of desires, your company is all.  
You come as a siren who lures me to betray.

_**Siren**_** – Majandra Delfino**

Lo comprendió todo. La implosión de un Universo de verdades aterradoras en su pequeño pero superdesarrollado cerebro humano. Le quitó el aliento.

Lo percibió cuando tuvo que desviar la mirada del legado de marcas azules y negras que se hundían en la carne que no hacía tanto había moldeado con sus manos. Lo vio en el bello rostro en el que tantas veces había observado contorsionándose muecas de placer. O quizás sonrisas de logro satisfecho y condescendiente, sabedora de que había pulsado las teclas adecuadas para hacerle cantar. Para distraerle lo justo para que bajara la guardia y cumplir su misión.

Sin embargo no conseguía aborrecerla como debiera. De repente no importaban ni esa traición, ni el desengaño que había mordido su cósmico ego. Daba igual que ella realmente no fuera Ella sino un duplicado, como una fotocopia imperfecta. Sólo le perturbaba ese sentimiento extraño, incómodo, que arañaba bajo la piel y cosquilleaba la yema de sus dedos con la necesidad – no el deseo – de acariciar el pulso palpitante en su muñeca o el pómulo amoratado.

¿En qué le convertía esa emoción? Intentaba razonarlo consigo mismo pero escapaba a toda lógica. En las horas posteriores al ataque se convenció de haber vendido a la Humanidad sin saberlo a cambio de sexo. Años del mejor sexo que había conocido nunca, tan bueno que – se justificaba – le había hecho desistir de buscar nuevas y más excitantes compañeras. Y ahora se daba cuenta de que era todo más complicado que eso, que la sugestión a la que le habían sometido, a la que se había entregado voluntariamente, había sido más profunda y quizás menos calculada que la que había supuesto. Todo había ido más allá que el juego de sus lenguas o la presencia de dedos de uñas manicuradas enredándose en su pelo mientras le llevaban al clímax.

Aprovechando la ausencia del espectro que le perseguía en su vigilia, se afanó por encontrar lucidez en la serena y estéril intimidad proporcionada por las cuatro paredes de aquella celda. Cómo podía un genocida irredento seguir enamorado del caballo de Troya, de la Dalila de metal que había traído la perdición de su raza en la forma del contoneo de unas caderas doradas por el permanente sol de Caprica.

Caderas desfiguradas ahora por la tortura, la figura caquéctica acurrucada sobre su vientre por puro instinto de supervivencia, protegiéndose del eco de aquellos que la habían doblegado. En estado de shock, apaleada, rota, dejada de la mano de los suyos y de su Dios como un soldado inútil. Violada, probablemente – sintió nauseas y apretó la mandíbula para evitar vaciar el contenido de su estómago - si conocía a los hombres (y los conocía demasiado bien).

Tan vulnerable… tan…humana.

Vio confirmada la pregunta que había rondado su cabeza desde el principio del fin cuando la mano de nudillos arañados tembló, acercándose al plato de comida, y los latidos tronaron en su pecho.

Se maravilló ante las implicaciones de aquella escena. La única explicación a la punzada de dolor que le atenazaba en su subconsciente, la melancolía cuando la veía y los otros no, la añoranza de su tacto, el vacío de la pérdida y la esperanza corpórea que se había materializado, aunque rota, ante él. La segunda oportunidad que al mismo tiempo acabaría por condenarlo si alguien llegaba a enterarse. El sacrificio por algo que importaba casi tanto como su propio pellejo.

La epifanía le pilló por sorpresa. Él, ateo impío, tuvo de repente la fe vehemente que le dio coraje para aceptarlo.

Aceptar que él, el Doctor Gaius Baltar, Vicepresidente de las Doce Colonias o sus supervivientes, tras diseccionarse en vano por encontrarlo entre las sábanas compartidas con mil y un mujeres… tenía un corazón, después de todo.

Y lo había descubierto precisamente cuando ya no le pertenecía a él sino a una máquina humanoide que estaba predestinada a ser la enemiga de la Humanidad que la había creado.

_Cría cuervos…_

Suspiró hondo antes de acuclillarse junto al cuerpo de la cylon.

Si existía su Dios, era aún más retorcido que cualquiera en el Olimpo de Kobol.


End file.
